A Not So 'Full' House
by Glitchie
Summary: DJ broke up with Scott, just two days before her 19th birthday. Heartbroken, she turns to the only person who ever made everything seem like it would be ok, and finds love has been staring her in the face her whole life. Pairings: DJT
1. The Break Up

Title: A Not So 'Full' House

Author: Drakeluvr

Rating: R – for language

Length: Chaptered

Warnings/Kinks: None that I'm aware of, but we'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated in any way with the owners of

Full House, or its cast.

Summary: DJ broke up with Scott, just two days before her 19th birthday. Heartbroken, she turns to the only person who ever made everything seem like it would be ok, and finds love has been staring her in the face her whole life.

Paired characters: DJ Tanner/Joey Gladstone

Notes: Man, drugs can do weird things; even the legal ones. This story came to me under the influence of a prescribed medication, and I just had to write it down and share it. Oh, and I know DJ was dating a Steve in the show… I just have a personal issue with guys named Steve, so I used the actor's real name.

The Break Up 

DJ Tanner burst in the door, slamming it behind her, and ignoring her sisters, Stephanie and Michelle, and running upstairs to her room in tears. "Hey!" Danny said in his usually annoying, chipper voice as he paraded in from the kitchen. "Who wants to go shopping?"

"I do!" Stephanie shouted, jumping up from the couch where she and Michelle had been watching TV. Michelle just rolled her eyes. She'd learned that it was always the one with the birthday, who got this offer a few days before the party.

"Where's your sister?" Danny asked. "I thought I heard her come in."

Michelle and Stephanie looked at each other and sighed. Then, both pointed up the stairs to where DJ had disappeared. "How can you fall for that every year?" Michelle asked as Stephanie sat down with her again. Stephanie just shrugged, and went back to watching TV.

Danny headed up the stairs and knocked on DJ's room. "Go away!" DJ cried, her voice muffled in the pillow she hugged tightly to her as tears rolled down her face. She knew it was her father; Uncle Jesse's bike was gone, as were the sound of her cousin's voices, and the red Subaru they owned, so she knew Aunt Becky was also gone, and Joey had a comedy gig that day. She sighed, wishing he were there; she really didn't want to talk to her father.

"Deej," she heard her father's voice call pleadingly through the door. "Are you alright?"

"Just _go_ away!" DJ called again. "Leave me alone!"

A few hours later, there was a soft knock on DJ's door again, but she'd cried herself to sleep, and didn't hear it. "Hey," a voice soft called as Joey opened the door, and was greeted by darkness. "Are you ok, DJ?"

"Mmph," DJ grunted as she sat up and blinked as she turned on her bedside lamp. "Yeah," she said, looking rather dejected. "I guess so."

He smiled at her slightly, concern still etched in his features as he stood in the doorway. "Can I come in?" Joey asked, and only entered when she nodded. He walked to her bed slowly, and sat on the edge of her bed, with one leg tucked beneath him. He didn't even have a chance to ask or say anything before she'd launched herself into his arms as she cried. He closed his eyes as he held her, rubbing his hands soothingly over her back. _What I wouldn't give to be the one to take away her pain,_ he thought sadly.

_Mmm,_ DJ thought as she felt Joey's hands around her, soothing her pain. _This feels so good, so right. I wish this could last for always. _She gave a mental sigh. _ But, he'll never see me as more than his niece. _ At these thoughts, something snapped, and DJ felt as though a bolt of electricity had hit her. "Did you feel that?" DJ asked softly, her head resting against Joey's chest.

"Feel what?" Joey asked, feigning ignorance. Oh, he'd felt it all right. Something had clicked inside him, and now his mind and emotions were at war. _There is no way this can be happening, _he thought. _I'm too old for her, Jesus; I'm like her father. But, why then, does it feel so right?_

"Nothing," DJ said, feeling a little more heartbroken. "Never mind." She stayed where she was though, ignoring the fresh feelings for this man who obviously didn't feel the same, ignoring the hurt she felt at his unspoken rejection as she felt his hands continue their path along her back.

"DJ," Joey said softly. "Want to tell me what happened today? You're dad and your sisters said you flew in here like a tornado, and haven't been out since you got home. Danny said you wouldn't even let him in to talk to you." DJ just swallowed, listening to the sound of Joey's voice as it reverberated through his chest. Joey looked down at her silence. "Come on, Deej," he coaxed. "You could always confide in me before."

Fresh tears streamed down DJ's face as she remembered Scott's words. _I'm sorry DJ; I've found someone else. It just wasn't working between us; it hasn't been for a long time._ This was news to her; everything had seemed so perfect, they'd even talked about getting married. "It's Scott," she sobbed. "H-he broke up with me. He said he found someone else!"

DJ cried as she felt Joey's arms tighten around her, and slid her arms up around his neck. "I'm sorry, Deej," he whispered in her ear. He closed his eyes tightly as tears threatened to fall as his sadness that someone could willingly cause her pain coursed through him. "But, you know, anyone who would choose someone else over you is out of their mind."

DJ hiccupped, and both she and Joey chuckled as she dried her eyes. "Thanks," she said as she pulled away, smiling faintly. "You always could make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for," Joey said with a smile as he caressed her cheek, drying her tear-streaked face. She leaned forward and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. Joey gave a mental sigh. _I wish she saw me as more than an uncle, or more than her father's friend._ He cocked his head, and smiled at her. "You coming down to dinner?" Joey asked curiously, and she nodded, returning his smile. "Good," he said. "I'd hate to have to string you up and force feed you." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Be down in a minute," she assured him. "I'm just going to clean up." He nodded, and taking his cue, left her alone.


	2. The Truth Lies in a Kiss

The Truth Lies in a Kiss 

DJ and Joey watched each other off and on throughout dinner, turning away when the other looked back. Jesse, Rebecca, and the twins still hadn't returned, and Danny was talking with Stephanie and Michelle about their day. After she was through, DJ excused herself, and went up to her room.

Joey couldn't keep his mind off her, concerned about how she was really feeling about breaking up with Scott, and wondering what that spark he had felt earlier meant. _Is that what she was talking about? _Joey wondered as he too, excused himself to go to his room. _Did she feel that spark too? What could it mean?_

He went in and lay down on his bed, trying to drown out these thoughts and unknown feelings with videos of Popeye the Sailor, and when hours of that didn't work, switched to Rocky and Bullwinkle. Then, around 10:30, there was a soft knock on his door.

DJ had spent the time in her room, thinking back on all her failed relationships, and realized something. It hadn't been her dad, or Uncle Jesse who had consoled her, and made her feel better, but Joey. Joey had always been there for her when she needed him. When she was seven, she realized that although her father had referred to Joey as 'uncle' in the presence of her and her sisters, Joey really had no blood ties to them. He was just one of her Dad's friends. _What then, makes it so wrong for me to like him?_ DJ wondered, and it was now, after years of teen angst and childhood romance, that she realized, _nothing._

She smiled as she thought back to her childhood. Joey had always held a special place in her heart. He was kind, and funny; he always made her laugh, and made her feel better when something was bothering her, and he cared more about others than himself. She had often thought that she wanted to find someone like him, to spend the rest of her life with. _Why just **like**__him, _a voice inside her head whispered. _Why not **him**? _DJ smiled at the thought, and after her dad came to tell her goodnight, made up her mind, and crept down the hall, knocking softly on Joey's door.

"Come in," Joey called quickly muting the cartoon, thinking it was Danny or Jesse and Rebecca coming to say good night after they got home. To say he was surprised to see DJ standing there in nothing but an oversized t-shirt would be putting it mildly. The fact is he nearly fell off the bed in an attempt to get to his feet.

"I'm sorry," DJ said softly as she tried not to laugh. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh," Joey said as he cleared his throat, and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "You didn't. Well, you _did_," he said, feeling like a bumbling idiot. "I thought you were Danny or Jesse and Rebecca, but it's ok." _What is she doing here? _ Joey's mind screamed. _And dressed like that! _He swallowed dryly. "What can I do for you?" Joey asked as he sat down and beckoned her inside.

She moved slowly, and shut the door quietly behind her. "I-I couldn't sleep," DJ lied. _Yeah right,_ her mind said condescendingly. _You didn't even try._ DJ swallowed nervously as she moved over to sit next to Joey. _God, he smells good,_ she thought as she inhaled his scent, Irish Spring soap with Nautica cologne, and Tide laundry soap. "I was wondering," she said softly and looked away a moment. "Could I stay with you?" DJ asked, turning to look at him with a pleading gaze.

Joey sighed heavily, and nodded against his better judgment. He lay back down, rolling to his side, and waved her over. "Alright," he said. "Come on."

"Thanks," DJ said with a smile as she snuggled in close to him.

"You're welcome," Joey replied as he turned the sound of the cartoons on once more. _God,_ he thought. _How do I get myself into these situations? How am I going to keep my hands off her? _He put his arm around her, and they watched Rocky and Bullwinkle. He looked down at her after about fifteen minutes, her breathing soft and rhythmic, and was surprised to see her watching him. "Deej?" he asked softly, his voice edged with unease. But, she didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "DJ!" Joey cried in surprise, and pushed her back. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," DJ answered, near to tears at his apparent rejection.

Seeing her reaction, his face fell, and he spoke in a softer tone. "I know that," he said. "What I meant was, why were you _doing_ it? You've just been hurt, you're mind is in turmoil, and you've no idea what you're doing." DJ lowered her gaze, and swallowed hard as tears began rolling down her cheeks as he continued, "And it's not just that DJ." Joey sighed and looked away a moment. "It's that I'm so much older than you are. I know I'm not as old as I could be, but I'm old enough to be your dad," he said softly, and DJ thought she heard a hint of pain in his voice. "Why me?" Joey asked when he looked at her again.

"You're wrong, Joey," DJ said softly as she tried to hide her tears. "I've thought of nothing but this today since you came to talk to me earlier. I know what I want, and I want you."

"Deej," Joey said, in an unbelieving voice.

"No, Joey," DJ said as she shook her head. "I really have thought about it, and for as long as I can remember, I've looked for someone like you." He was stunned. _Someone like me? _ Joey's mind screamed and he swallowed hard, but remained silent. "It was then I realized something else, Joey," she said softly, and Joey looked at her curiously. "Why just look for someone like you, when you're right in front of me, and have been my whole live, and I might never find any one like you in a million years. You're funny, your kind, and you always think about other people before thinking of yourself."

"DJ," Joey whispered, resisting the urge to caress her face. "You're very sweet, and like I said earlier, anyone who would choose someone else over you, would be out of their mind. But, DJ, you've got your whole life ahead of you, who's to say that you won't find what you're looking for? Give yourself time to recover, let your heart heal. You and Scott were together for over two years; you were talking about marriage. I don't want to hurt you, or see you hurt either. But, I want to know, why would you settle for me? I've nothing to offer you."

"Joey," DJ said as she looked up at him with an expression that made his heart wrench. "You've plenty to offer, and I wouldn't be settling." She reached up and caressed his face, and smiled when she felt him tremble beneath her touch. "You _are_ what I want." She leaned forward then, and kissed him soundly on the lips. He was so stunned by her words, that it was a moment before he reacted, but when he did, it wasn't to push her away again. He moaned softly, drew her closer and tentatively slipped his tongue in the recesses of her mouth when she parted her lips beneath his. She mewled softly in response, and wrapped her arms around him, and he knew she spoke the truth.


	3. And the World Falls Down

And the World Falls Down 

Jesse had looked almost everywhere for Joey. It was unlike him to be late for a radio show, but he had spent too much time looking for him already, and went down to the basement to start setting up for the days' show. "Hey, Danny!" Jesse yelled as he got all the music ready for the show.

"Yeah," Danny asked as he came down the stairs to see what his friend wanted.

"Have you seen Joseph this morning?" Jesse asked as he ran a sound check.

"No, sorry," Danny said. "Haven't seen him."

"Well, could you do me a favor, and go see if you can find him? If he's not down here in ten minutes, we'll be late." Danny was relieved that it was Saturday, or he'd be later for his own show, _Wake up, San Francisco._

"Yeah," Danny said, and ran back up stairs to find Joey.

Joey groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head, and woke up with a start when he felt a soft, warm body in bed with him. DJ whimpered softly, and cuddled close to him as he tried to piece together what happened last night. _God, never O.D. on Rocky and Bullwinkle,_ he thought with a shake of his head. He sat there, gazing down at her in an attempt to remember what all had happened between them, and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or scared that he didn't remember more than kissing her, or holding her in his arms. DJ moaned softly as he shifted, and opened her sleepy brown eyes to look at him. "Morning," she said softly, and leaned up to kiss him.

"DJ," Joey said, his tone laced with panic. "N-nothing happened between us, did it?" He sighed and ran his hands through his sleep tussled hair when she looked at him in confusion. "I-I mean, we didn't do anything – stupid – did we?"

She relaxed, and smiled at him. "Like having sex?" DJ purred, and Joey nodded, his fear increasing at her tone. Her smile widened when she saw him pale slightly, and shook her head. "No," she said gently, and he sighed in relief, his color returning.

"Oh, _shit_!" Joey cursed when he looked at the clock. "Jesse's gonna kill me!" He rolled from bed, and hurriedly pulled on a pair of pants, when the door opened.

"Joe," Danny broke off at the scene before him. DJ was sitting up on Joey's bed, looking rather sleep tussled in appearance, and Joey had his pants half on. Joey and DJ turned in fear, and froze. Danny recovered from his shock quickly, and now looked ready to kill. "Get out," he said in a firm, deadly quiet voice.

"Danny," Joey said, but DJ cut him off.

"Dad, it's not what you think," she said in a pleading voice.

"_Get out_!" Danny roared. "_Get out now_! _DJ, go to your room_!" DJ looked to Joey fearfully and saw him nod. She climbed quickly from the bed, and edged around her father. Danny watched her go, and then turned his attention back to Joey. "How _dare_ you!" Danny seethed. "Get out now! I don't want to see you in this house again!"

"Danny!" Joey cried, trying to make himself heard.

"I want you gone by this afternoon," Danny said, trying to control his anger. "And you aren't to speak to her again; none of them again. Hurry up, I'd hate for you to miss your last show," he said quickly before turning to leave, slamming the door behind him.

Rebecca had heard the yelling, and laying down some toys to keep the twins busy, rushed down to see what was going on. "Joey?" Rebecca asked when she saw Joey come out of his room, heading downstairs quickly.

"Not now, Rebecca," he said, then paused with a sigh, his shoulders sagging heavily. "Would you go check on DJ for me?" Joey asked, and looked at her imploringly. "I gotta get downstairs. Apparently, it's my last show."

"What do you mean, your last show?" Rebecca asked, but Joey shook his head.

"I'll explain later," he said. "Just, please, check on her for me?"

"Alright," Rebecca said, and turned to head to DJ's room, wondering what was going on.

"Thanks," Joey called, and continued downstairs, heading for the basement.

"DJ?" Becky called as she knocked on the door to the girl's room, but she got no response. "Deej?" Rebecca tried again, opening the door a crack.

"Go away," came DJ's muffled cry.

"DJ," Becky said softly as she ignored the girl's demand, and entered, closing the door behind her. "Joey asked me to check on you," she admitted. "Can I ask what's going on?" DJ just buried her head in her pillow and sobbed. "DJ, please?" Rebecca tried again, as she sat on the edge of the girl's bed.

"D-dad kicked Joey out," DJ sobbed.

"What?" Becky asked in shock. "Why?"

"Because of me," DJ cried, and threw herself in Becky's arms, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you mean, because of you?" Becky asked in a gentle, curious tone.

Over the next few minutes, DJ told her aunt all that had happened the day before up until she excused herself from dinner. "Well, sweetie," Becky said softly. "Joey's right, anyone would be crazy to choose anyone over you. But, how does that explain you're dad kicking him out?"

DJ took a deep breath and lowered her head. "Because I stayed in his room last night," DJ said softly. "Dad walked in on us together."

"Y-you _slept_ with him?" Rebecca cried in surprise.

"No," DJ said. "Well, _technically_ yes, but nothing happened. W-we just kissed a little," DJ said nervously.

"You _kissed_?" Becky cried, as though it was the worst thing she'd ever heard.

"Well," DJ said, making a face. "I started it. But, I swear to you Aunt Becky, it didn't go any further than that."

Becky sighed and shook her head. "DJ, I'm not going to condone what you did, he's a lot older than you are, and your dad has a right to do what he did because of it." Becky rushed on when she saw a look of hurt and betrayal cross the girl's face. "But, on the other hand," she said softly. "You _are_ an adult now, and he's no right to treat you like a child, even if you _are _living in this house. Hell, Jesse and I live here."

"Thanks Aunt Becky," DJ said smiling slightly.

"Now," Becky said, her brown eyes sparkling. "Tell me, is he a good kisser?" DJ blushed and Becky smiled knowingly. "Do you have feelings for him? Or was it just a rebound action?" Becky asked, looking at her in concern.

"No," DJ said as she dried her eyes. "It wasn't a rebound." She sighed as she thought back to the events of the night before. "I _do_ have feelings for him, Aunt Becky," she said softly. "I thought about it a lot last night, through dinner and before I went to his room. I think – no," DJ said and shook her head, and Becky looked at her curiously. "I know that I love him. I know you'd say it's too soon for that, too soon since Scott, but in truth, I've always loved him. He's always been there for me, no matter what, and I was looking for his qualities in the boys I dated."

"You didn't find them, huh?" Becky asked sadly.

"Well, I thought I did, that's why I dated them, but no, I didn't," DJ confirmed. "Then, last night, while I was thinking about it, it dawned on me. Why look for the qualities I like about Joey in someone else, when he's right here in front of me. True, he might be a little older than me, but he cares about me, and dad trusts him – err, _did_ trust him." Rebecca nodded, heartbroken and on the rebound or not, DJ had thought this through clearly. "Oh, Aunt Becky!" DJ cried, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "What am I going to do?"

Rebecca took the girl in her arms and planted a kiss on her hair. "I don't know, but we'll think of something."

Jesse was confused, and utterly at a loss. The radio show was a shambles today and he had no idea why. Well, he knew why, Joey wasn't his usual cheerful, happy-go-lucky self today, and _that_ was really, what Jesse was so confused over. Jesse was no comedian, and his attempts to salvage the quirky parts of the show only made it worse. Finally, their hour was over and Jesse took them off the air. He had tried to get Joey to talk during commercial breaks and off the air during their music selections, but Joey was uncharacteristically calm. _Later_, was all the man had told him when he'd asked what was wrong.

"Alright," Jesse said as he took off his headphones, giving Joseph the bad cop glare. "Spill it. What's bugging you?"

"Danny," Joey said in an angry voice.

"What about him?" Jesse asked, as though this was nothing new to him. Danny had always been a thorn in his side, but had tolerated his pompous, perfectionist ways because his sister, Pam had loved him and brought three adorable girls into the world. It was because of his nieces that he agreed to move in and help Danny raise them when his sister died, not because he liked Danny.

"As always," Joey said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He's jumping to conclusions before knowing all the facts."

Jesse chuckled. Yes, that was Danny all over. When he sobered again, Jesse asked, "Facts? Facts about what?"

Joey made a pleading face. He knew Jesse could fly off the handle just as fast as Danny, and then some. "Promise you'll hear me out, and not go on a rampage like Danny?" Joey asked as he leaned forward in his chair, steepling his fingers as he rested his forearms on his knees.

_Hmm,_ Jesse thought. _Whatever this is, it's big if he thinks I'll act like Daniel did, however that was._ "Yeah," Jesse said. "Now come on, out with it." But, Joey just looked at him. "Oh, alright!" Jesse cried in aggravation. "I promise."

"Danny kicked me out," Joey said. "This was my last show."

"What!" Jesse screamed, rising to his feet. "Why?"

"Jesse, sit down," Joey said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jesse said. "I'm going to go find him and wring his scrawny, little, _Mr. Clean_ wannabe, neck. He can't kick you out! He's messing with my career, as well as my friend if he does."

"Jesse," Joey said. "Please, sit down. I haven't told you everything, and you promised not to be like this."

Jesse sat down slowly, and exhaled deeply, willing his anger at the situation to dissipate. "All right, Joseph," he said, when he finally felt relaxed. "Let's have it."

Joey sighed, and lowered his head. "Danny walked in on us this morning," he mumbled, not looking Jesse in the eye.

"Us?" Jesse asked in confusion, and Joey nodded. "_Us_ who?"

"Me and DJ," Joey said, chancing a look at Jesse. "She stayed in my room last night."

"You and _DJ_?" Jesse yelled. "I can't _believe _this. You and DJ? You slept with your _niece_?"

Joey sighed heavily. He should have known Jesse couldn't keep to his promise on something like this. "Jess, will you hear me out?" Joey asked, looking at him with a pleading expression.

"There's _more_?" Jesse asked, utterly astounded, and sighing, sat down once more, when he remembered that he'd promised.

"First of all, no, I didn't sleep with my niece, because she's not my niece, she's yours. She's the daughter of one of my best friends, and she's an adult," Joey said. "And secondly, I only slept with her in the technical sense, as in nothing happened between us but me holding her, and a few kisses."

Jesse nodded as he exhaled heavily. Joey was right; he wasn't really related to DJ, so there was no real problem there. As far as he was concerned, she was fair game. Jesse growled at the thought of DJ being looked at in that manner and shook his head. No, he knew Joseph, and he wasn't like that. He truly cared for her, and had ever since she was a baby. This thought sent a shiver down Jesse's spine, it made Joey look like a paedophile, and that wasn't him either. "All right, Joseph," he said. "You said Danny walked in on you." Joey nodded. "What _exactly_ were you doing?"

"DJ was wearing that oversized shirt of hers, was sitting on my bed with the blankets wrapped around her, and I was in the process of pulling up my pants," Joey answered truthfully. "Oh, come on, Jess," he said in disbelief at the look of surprise he got from Jesse. "You know I sleep in my boxers. I was already in them when she came in."

"Hmm," Jesse said. "And why was she there?"

"She said she couldn't sleep," Joey said. "I didn't think anything of it at the time, but it probably had to do with her break up with Scott yesterday."

"So, you caught her on the rebound?" Jesse asked in disbelief. "Joseph," Jesse said as he stood up and walked over to Joey, placing his hands on Joey's shoulders and bending down by his ear. "You _know_ you don't catch chicks on the rebound, not unless all you're interested in is sex."

"Jesse!" Joey cried in horror. "You know me better than that! I would never use DJ like that. Besides, she's the one who initiated the kissing. I was just trying to be there for moral support after her break up."

"Ok, ok," said Jesse, shaking his head, and waving his arms a thought to erase a mental image. He sighed heavily and resumed his seat. "Joseph, how _do _you feel about DJ?"

"Jesse," Joey said in a pleading voice. "You know I've always cared about her, just as I have Steph and Michelle."

"You're not answering the question, Joseph, but never mind," Jesse continued.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about her anyway," Joey said sadly.

"What? What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Jesse asked. "Why wouldn't it matter?"

"Because he said I'm not to speak with her any more," Joey said. "Or the girls."

"He _what_?" Jesse asked in disbelief. "_God,_ I can't _believe_ that Daniel would do something this stupid. Oh, wait," he said, as though a thought just struck him. "Yes, I can. All right, Joseph," Jesse said. "I want you to tell me how you feel about DJ."

"What does it matter," Joey said forlornly. "I've nothing to offer her, _and_ I've no place to live now." He sighed once more, and rose to his feet, looking tired. "I guess I'll have to call my mom, ask her if I can stay there until I'm able to find a place."

"Joseph!" Jesse said, raising his voice to cut off his friend's tirade. "Just tell me!"

Joey sighed and looked back at him sadly. "I don't know how I feel about her, Jess," he said truthfully. "I know I care about her, and I hate seeing her get hurt. She's been there for me, to pull me through all my heartaches as I have with her, and I don't feel like I have to pretend to be anything I'm not around her, like I have so many times with the women I dated. She knows the real me, and she cares about me. That's all I know."

Jesse nodded, smiling at his friend. He knew, even if Joey had yet to figure it out, that he was truly in love with DJ. He sobered and looked up at his friend. "Alright, you go do what you have to, and I'll see if I can smooth things over with Daniel. Just leave me a way to contact you; I'll kill him if he tries to screw with you or my career. I need you, pal."

"Jess," Joey said. "Don't cause trouble for you and Rebecca."

"I won't," Jesse said. "Don't worry about it, just go make your call, and take care of yourself." Joey nodded numbly and turned to head upstairs to pack.


	4. Happy Birthday DJ, You're Outta Here!

Happy Birthday DJ, You're Outta Here! 

That night, havoc reigned in the Tanner house. "I can't _believe_ you kicked him out!" DJ screamed. "You had no right! He did nothing wrong!" It had only been an hour since she had watched in tears as Joey loaded his stuff in his car. At first, she didn't understand what was going on; why he wasn't talking to her, she thought she'd done something wrong. But then, Uncle Jesse had pulled her aside and told her what had happened. He assured her that Joey wasn't upset with her, but that her father had told him that he wasn't to speak with her or her sisters any more.

She was glad that they were out at the moment; it was bad enough watching him leave without them here to have to explain why Joey was being kicked out. And it was true, she could tell by the way he looked at her that he wanted to say something to her, but out of respect for Danny, he kept quiet. _Is it true? _DJ asked herself as she thought back to the look in Joey's eyes. _Could he really feel something for me? Was he really that upset to be leaving?_ For now though, her questions would remain unanswered.

"Right?" Danny hollered back. "I had every right! This is _my _house, and you're _my_ daughter. Besides that, he's too _old _for you!"

"If you haven't noticed, _Dad,_" DJ yelled, her voice laced with angry sarcasm. "I am old enough to make that decision on my own, I _am_ a legal adult, I am _not _a child any more, and not that it would be _any_ of your business, but _nothing_ happened!"

"Not my business?" Danny retorted. "Not my _business_?" DJ merely nodded curtly and glared at him. "It _is_ my business, and I _just_ told you why. It's my house and you are my daughter."

"Well," DJ said her voice like venom. "That may be so, but it's _my _life!"

Upstairs, the twins were crying because it seemed as if everyone was yelling, and that wasn't too far from right. "I'll be right back," Jesse said, as he sat one of the boys down, and looked up at Rebecca. "I better get down there before they kill each other." She nodded and sighed heavily. "Besides," he said with a grin. "I have to have my say in it too." Rebecca glared at him then, and threw one of the twins' stuffed animals at him, and he ducked and exited their loft apartment.

The yelling match continued, and had nearly turned physical by the time Jesse got down stairs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jesse said as he forced his way between his niece and her father, putting a hand on the shoulder of each. "Now, Danny," Jesse said when the man glared at him for getting in the way. "DJ's right, she is an adult, and you _should_ treat her as such."

"Do you know how I _found_ her this morning?" Danny seethed, staring daggers at DJ.

"As a matter of fact," Jesse said, looking from a horrified DJ to a surprised Danny. "I do. Joseph told me all about it this morning after the radio show. _Which_ he didn't fail to mention, was his last."

DJ looked at her father in outrage. "You told him he wasn't on the radio show any more! I-I can't _believe _you! _That_ you had no right to do."

Jesse saw Danny's tirade building, and cut him off before he started. "I agree," he said. "And Danny," he continued, turning to look at the man, to see barely bridled anger. "Before you go off again, about this being _your house_, yes, it is your house, but you have other people living here that either pay rent, help you raise your girls, and I resist the word _children_, because they either have, or are nearing adulthood; _or_ are in school. So, yes, I do agree with DJ, because Joseph both paid rent, and help raise your girls, as did I. You had no right to tell him that he was no longer able to do the radio show."

Jesse paused for breath, and held up his hand to silence Danny. "_And_," he continued. "I see no reason for you to have kicked him out in the first place. I am sorry, DJ, if it offends you that I know of what happened between you and Joseph, but he and I felt it prudent that _someone_ have all the facts before deciding anything." DJ nodded in understanding, and kept quiet.

Danny however, nearly laughed out loud in his rage. "And _what_, pray tell, are the facts, Jesse? Because from what I saw, I find it hard to believe that he hadn't just fucked my daughter!"

DJ looked at him in shock and turned to go, but Jesse grabbed her upper arm, and pulled her to a halt. She looked up at him curiously. "Have a seat, Deej," he said gently. "I know it's hard to listen to, but I'm asking." DJ swallowed hard, and without so much as a nod, sat down on the couch slowly. Then, without warning, Jesse turned and smacked Danny across the face with an open palm. DJ gasped, and sat forward on the couch, but otherwise didn't move. Danny looked at him in amazement. Never before, well, no, not ever, but certainly not since they were kids, had Jesse hit him.

"Hey!" Danny cried in disbelief as he rubbed his now throbbing cheek. "What was that for?"

"That was for talking about Joseph and DJ like that, you _know_ it's not true. Joey would _never_ do anything like that! He respects women, and _especially _your girls! Now, whether you believe that, and you let him move back in or not, is up to you." DJ made a sound of disbelief behind him, and he turned to look at her. "Yes, Deej," he said sadly. "That _is_ up to Danny." He turned back to the man in question and continued, "_My _radio show however, is not under your control, and you can't say who does, and does not come here to be on it, so if you will _excuse _me, I have a phone call to make." With that, Jesse turned and left.

DJ gave her father a death glare that he returned after Jesse left and got to her feet. "Well," she asked bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest, and looking at him expectantly.

"He's not coming back," Danny replied matter-of-factly. "My judgment still stands."

"Fine," she hissed and started for the stairs. "Than I'm not staying here either!"

"And, just _where_ do you think you're going?" Danny asked.

"I have a place I can go," she replied cheekily. "I've had a place to go for almost a year."

"Than, why didn't you move out sooner?" Danny asked, doubtful that she spoke the truth.

"Believe me, _dad_," she said vehemently. "It wasn't for you."

That was a blow that Danny hadn't expected, and it not only hurt, but also made him angry. "Good," he yelled after her as she headed for her room. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Jesse, who was in the kitchen on the phone, waiting for Joey to pick up, heard everything, and rolled his eyes with a sigh, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

DJ fought back tears as she pulled out a suitcase and began throwing clothes and belongings in it. She picked up a picture of her dad, and looking at it angrily, threw it across the room, making the glass shatter. Another photo she picked up, a picture of her and Joey made her cry harder. Soon, there was a knock at the door.

"If it's dad, go away," she yelled.

"It's not," came another masculine voice. "Can I come in?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," DJ said with a sob, quickly drying her eyes, and putting the photo in her suitcase.

"Where you goin'?" Jesse asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed, tucking a foot beneath him.

"If you're here to find out for my dad, forget it," DJ said, eyeing him suspiciously. "I won't tell you."

"Hey, hey, hey," Jesse said, raising his hands as a sign of surrender. "I'm on you're side. I want to know, because Joseph will ask when he comes by to do the show, and I would like to have an answer for him other than 'I don't know', you know?"

"Kimmy's," she said. "So, Joey's still going to do the radio show?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin. "If you stick around, you'll probably see him again. How 'bout it, Deej?"

"No," she said. "Even if I did, you know he wouldn't talk to me. Not when dad told him not to."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said with a sigh. "He was always goofy like that; listening to every thing Danny said. All right DJ, will you leave me an address, or at least a phone number." He sighed when she arched a brow at him curiously. "For your aunt Becky," he said. "She'll want to know you're okay." DJ nodded, and moving to the desk, took out a piece of paper, and a pen, and then jotted down the address and number for Kimmy's apartment before handing it to Jesse. "Okay," he said as he stuck it in his pocket and rose to his feet. "We're gonna miss you around here, kid," he said lovingly, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Kid?" DJ asked, arching a brow at him questioningly.

"Yeah, well," he said with a smile. "You may be an adult, but you're still a kid to me."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse," DJ said with a smile. He nodded, and then turned to leave her to her packing.

"Oh," he said, turning back from the door. "Just one thing."

"Yeah?" DJ asked as she resumed packing.

"I know what you said to Becky about Joseph," he said, and DJ looked at him in surprise. "Hey, she's my wife, we don't keep secrets," he grinned, and DJ nodded with a smile. "I just wanted to hear it from you," he said softly. "How do you feel about Joseph?"

DJ blushed, and cleared her throat. "I love him," she said simply.

"Love him how?" Jesse asked, pushing her buttons. "You mean like you love me and your sisters, or what?"

"Uncle _Jesse_!" DJ cried.

"No, no, no," he said. "I mean, I _honestly_ wanna know."

DJ looked at him, but he showed no signs of moving or dropping the subject. She sighed heavily. "Alright!" DJ cried in defeat. "I'm _in_ love with him. There, are you happy now?"

"So you mean what you told Becky about looking for someone like Joey?" Jesse asked.

"_Yes_!" DJ cried; feeling like a nosy girlfriend was probing her. She thought that was Kimmy's job. "Are we done now?"

"Alright," Jesse said with a smile. "I'll let you get on with it." She turned to throw something at him playfully, but he had already left. Throwing it in her suitcase, she tossed herself across her bed, and picked up the phone, dialing Kimmy's number. Twenty minutes later, she headed downstairs and to her car. Jesse was there, waiting for her, and helped her load the suitcase. "Here," he said, and handed her a small torn piece of paper. "You'd probably want to have this."

"What is it?" she asked, unfolding it.

"That's the number where Joseph is," Jesse said. "I thought you could find a use for it." She nodded, stuck it in her pocket, and then reached up to hug him.

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Deej," Jesse said, returning her hug. "Better get going, Gibbler's waiting." He helped her in the car, shut the door for her, and waved as she backed down the driveway.


	5. 1934 Prospect Pl Welcome to Gibbler's

1934 Prospect Pl. Welcome to Gibbler's 

If anyone had made a bet that Kimmy Gibbler would change her ways when she turned into a mature adult, they would have lost – on both accounts. Looking around the filthy apartment, DJ noted with some distaste, that nothing had changed in Kimmy's life since the girl lived next door. DJ noted Kimmy must have faith that the unpleasant appearance of the apartment would detour burglars, for the door had been unlocked, and there was no sign of its tenant.

Carrying her suitcase, and stepping gingerly through the mess that was ankle deep, DJ began to look for the room that was to be hers. She wasn't surprised to find that the filth had no limits, and that her living space was contaminated as well. She sighed as she cleared off a chair, and laid her suitcase on it. She then cleared off the bed unceremoniously, and looked at the bed in disgust. Kimmy expected her to sleep here? She kicked the filth to one side, determined to deal with it later, and then stripped the bed down to the mattress. Exhausted both physically and emotionally, she lay down and was soon sound asleep.

DJ had been there a week, and the place was finally looking liveable. The morning after she arrived, her birthday, she had tackled the mess in her room. It had taken her most of the day, and by the end, still didn't look lived in, but at least it was clean. She had not seen Kimmy since she arrived, and only knew the girl lived there by the ever-growing pile of trash about the apartment.

DJ woke up the day after arriving, and was surprised to find a note pinned to her door.

Deej,

Glad you're here, and told your dad what for – 'bout time. Sorry I can't be here all the time, but it was either school or work, and you know my brain can't stand the strain. Hopefully we'll see each other some time. Happy birthday.

Kimmy

DJ smiled as she remembered the letter. She may not have seen her best friend yet, but it was nice to know that she'd remembered her birthday.

It had been a week, and DJ had heard Joey and Uncle Jesse's radio show every morning on the radio she swiped from Kimmy's room. She knew it wouldn't be missed because it had no alarm clock, and she'd never heard it. She knew uncle Jesse was trying, but it just wasn't the same as it had been before her dad had found them together that morning a week ago. _God, I miss him,_ she thought sadly.

The phone rang a few minutes later, and DJ answered it. "DJ?" A feminine voice asked on the other end.

"Yes?" DJ asked, uncertain who was speaking at first, and then it dawned on her that the soft-spoken woman was her aunt, obviously trying to hide who she was speaking with from anyone who might be listening – like her father.

"DJ, have you been listening to the radio show?" Becky asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," DJ replied. "They're really getting bad."

"Yeah," Becky agreed. "DJ, I know Jesse's told Joey where you are, and given him your number. I think he only told him you'd gone to visit, but I'm not sure."

"Really?" DJ asked in surprise. "He hasn't called."

"I know," Becky said sadly. "I know he's worried about you and misses seeing you. He may not say it, but I can see it whenever he's here to do the show." There was a pause, and DJ knew her dad was near by, could feel it in the tension on the line. "Deej," Becky said after a moment. "I know Joey's too pigheaded to call you; like Jesse says, he has a bad thing about listening to you're dad, but," she trailed off a moment, her voice filled with unease. "I - I think you should call him. You _do_ still have the information about where he's staying, right?"

"Yeah," DJ confirmed uneasily. _Do I really want to call him when he doesn't want to talk to me?_

"What is it, Deej?" Becky asked, noting the girl's uneasiness.

"I-it's just," DJ paused, and sighed heavily. "I don't know if I should."

"What?" Becky asked. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to call and have him not want to talk to me," DJ said.

"Well, I understand," said Becky solemnly. "Will you at least think about it?"

DJ sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not going to make any promises though."

"Okay," Becky said. "I'd better go."

"Alright," DJ said. "Bye."

"Bye," came the reply, and DJ hung up the phone, sighing heavily once more.

For the next two days, she listened to the radio show, and noticed there was no change. _Is it really because of me? _DJ wondered. She had thought about calling him, but didn't know if she could stand the rejection if he didn't want to talk to her. But after two days, she sighed and picked up the phone as she unfolded the paper that had the number of where Joey was staying. She dialed with a shaky hand.

"Hello?" said an older female voice.

"H-hello?" DJ asked nervously. "M-Mrs. Gladstone?"

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"I-it's DJ Tanner," DJ said softly.

"Oh," Mrs. Gladstone said. "Hello, dear, how are you?"

DJ smiled in spite of herself. "I'm fine. I was wondering," she said, and paused uncertainly.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Gladstone asked curiously.

"I-is Joey there?" DJ asked nervously, dreading the answer.

"No, I'm sorry dear," came the woman's response. "He hasn't returned from doing the show yet. I'll tell him you called if you like."

"Okay," DJ said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, dear," Mrs. Gladstone replied. "Good-bye."

"Bye," DJ said, and hung up the phone.


	6. A Dirty Thing Called Guilt

A Dirty Thing Called Guilt 

Everyone was mad at him. Over the past week, Danny had felt like he was in exile. He had thought that he had been right when he found DJ and Joey together, that he'd caught them in the midst of a sexual act. He sighed heavily. Jesse was right; if he sat back and thought about it, he _knew,_ Joey wouldn't do that, or anything remotely like it.

Still, he had his pride, and his anger at everything was still there and refused to let him admit it, not yet any way. He had to admit that mostly, he was angry with himself. Yet he was loathe to let anyone know just yet. He'd had a hard time explaining to the girls why Joey had left, without telling them the truth any way. It was Stephanie, who first discovered that DJ had left, as far as he knew anyway.

She had said that she had gone there to ask DJ about borrowing some sweater or something, and found her and all her clothes gone. Across the room, she had found a picture frame on the floor, and went to pick it up. She turned it over to see glass shattered over a picture of their dad. It had been then that the questions really began.

Danny had left after the yelling match, and had gone out to try and clear his head. He had been glad that he'd learned to roller blade, and he found that though he was still angry at everything that had happened, the breeze rustling his hair and blowing against his face had a calming effect. _Jesse's right,_ he thought as he bladed down by the bay. _No matter how much I hate to admit it, DJ's an adult, and capable of making her own decision. _ He scowled at this thought. _It's just that he's so much older that she is. _

He had been out blading every day since, always down to the bay. _ God,_ he thought as he stopped and looked out across the bay. _I miss her._ He shook his head and headed back home. He never thought that DJ would really leave, but she had.

Of course, he found this out much later, and then, the exile began. He just couldn't shake the feeling that whenever he walked in a room, the temperature dropped 30 degrees at least, and everyone either left, glared at him, or ignored him. Then, he also got the odd feeling whenever he caught someone on the phone, and they fell silent for a moment, that they were talking with either DJ or Joey.

He was out again, blading down by the bay. He had done it to get away from the frigid atmosphere at home. _Where is she?_ Danny asked himself silently, and sighed heavily. He shook his head, and looked out across the bay when he stopped for a break. Then, as he watched the light playing on the water, it hit him, Kimmy's. He didn't know where the girl lived now, but her parents still lived next door. With that thought in mind, he nodded; his mind made up, and headed back towards home.

"Jesse!" Danny yelled as he bladed into the kitchen, coming in through the back door, something he would never do, and didn't allow. He skated over to the kitchen counter and sat down, taking off his skates. "Jesse!" he called again and the man called back as he came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Jesse asked as he came in, looking rather curious.

"Jesse," Danny said with a smile. "Please, tell me you know where they are."

"Where who is?" Jesse asked curiously, trying to get a feel for Danny's mood.

Danny sighed and cocked his head, looking at Jesse expectantly. Jesse just arched a brow, making it clear that he wanted Danny to answer. Danny shook his head and sighed once more. "DJ and Joey?"

"Well, that all depends," Jesse said as he leaned back against the counter, supporting his weight on his elbows.

"Depends on _what_ exactly?" Danny asked as he eyed Jesse. "Come on, Jess, I know by your response that you know."

"Well," Jess said and cleared his throat. "I would say it depends on how and why you want to talk to them."

Danny exhaled heavily, shaking his head. "Okay, fine," he said with a grin. "Don't tell me, apparently I'm the only one who misses them." Then, before Jesse could reply, Danny bounded up stairs to shower, leaving the dark haired man in shock.


	7. Unexpected Guests

Unexpected Guests 

DJ lay on her bed, sighing heavily as she placed the receiver back on the phone. She closed her eyes, as she rolled to her back, placing her arm across her face. _Where is he?_ DJ wondered, and sighed in frustration when no answers came. She enjoyed the comfort the darkness provided, and was nearly asleep when she thought she heard a knock on the door. She opened her eyes, but otherwise, didn't move; she just stayed there listening. The knock soon sounded once more, and she sprang from her bed. "I'm coming!" DJ called, and hurried to the door, sliding to a halt. She opened the door, and gasped in surprise.

Joey had turned, about to leave when the door had opened behind him, and he heard a soft gasp before turning to see DJ standing there, a look of shock on her face. "Hi, Deej," he said quietly, too unsure of why he was there to notice her open and close her mouth like a fish out of water.

"H-hi Joey," DJ managed to stammer after a few moments. She looked over her shoulder before turning back to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you Jesse got me back on the radio show," he said nervously. _Liar!_ Joey's mind screamed.

"I know," DJ replied. "I listen to it everyday." She waited a few minutes, watching as he nodded slowly. "Anything else?" DJ asked, her voice sounding colder than she intended. _I don't want to be hurt_, she told herself. _Not by him._

"Jesse told me you came to visit Kimmy after your dad kicked me out," he said, exhaling deeply, not looking at her. "I hear there was a pretty big fight."

"You could say that," DJ said, watching Joey look around. "Do you want to come in?"

"No," Joey said. "That's alright. I need to get going anyway, I just came by to see how you were doing."

_No_, she thought as she watched him turn to go. "Joey!" DJ called after him, and he turned to look at her curiously. "I'm not visiting Kimmy, I live here. Dad kicked me out."

"_What?_" Joey asked, moving back to her. "Why?"

DJ sighed. "It's a long story," she said looking at him uneasily. "Do you have time?"

"Yeah," he replied. They sat down on the steps outside her apartment, and she related the tale. "Y-you did all that for me?" Joey asked in astonishment when she finished.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"Some _birthday_ present," Joey remark sardonically.

"Yep," DJ agreed.

"So," Joey said softly, turning to face her. _God, she's beautiful_, he thought, and found that he was dying to touch her, to taste her lips again. "Why did you do it? Why risk everything for me?"

"I told you, Joey," DJ replied. "I love you. I always have, and I know now that I always will." Joey was stunned.

"But DJ," Joey said, trying to get her to understand. "I have nothing to offer you; I was forced to move back in with my mom for Christ's sake."

DJ just shook her head. "Joey," she said with a smile. "If you think I'm here with Kimmy because it was the only thing I could afford, you're wrong. I don't need you to take care of me, Joey, I can do that myself – and you, if you'll let me – at least until you get your career going," she trailed off into silence, hoping she didn't hurt his ego.

DJ found out that Jesse or Becky had finally relented, and told Danny where she was staying, seeing her father's car pull up. She and Joey jumped, looking apprehensive when they saw him walking up, and steeled themselves for the worst. "Good," Danny said as he approached, his tone giving away nothing. "You're both here." Joey reached over and clasped DJ's hand, and if Danny noticed, he showed no signs. "Listen, we need to talk."


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

All's Well That Ends Well

DJ sighed heavily and led the way back into the apartment, which amazingly enough, had remained relatively clean considering that she lived with Kimmy. Not really in the mood to talk to her father with Joey there, but obviously having no choice, she decided to swallow her pride and play hostess. "Would either of you like something to drink? We have water, milk, soda, coffee and juice."

Danny shook his head, but Joey nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "I'll have some water if you don't mind, I think I'm going to need it," Joey said softly. DJ gave him a wane smile, and filled two glasses, handing him one before heading back toward the living room.

"There's no way to escape this, is there?" DJ whispered, looking around the corner at her father as they walked down the hall.

"'Fraid not," Joey replied, slipping his hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly. They walked into the living room, and sat down next to each other on the couch in a stiff manner.

Danny was looking around the room with an admiring gaze, and turned to them as they sat down. "Nice place you have here, Deej," he said calmly, and noticed they were holding hands and sitting quiet close.

"Thank you," DJ responded politely, but with an air of coldness in her voice.

"I see that you ignored me and continued seeing Joey behind my back," Danny said before he could stop himself.

Joey and DJ both bristled. "Not that it's any of your affair," DJ said, and glared at him icily. "As I recall, you said 'your house, your rules', and this doesn't look like your house to me."

Next to her, Joey was also glaring coldly at Danny. He sighed heavily at their exchange. "Look Danny," he said, his voice quiet in his anger. "This is the first time I've seen or spoken to DJ since you kicked me out. We aren't seeing each other officially yet," he said, and looked to DJ a moment before turning back to Danny. "But we'd like too."

They sat in silence a while, Joey and DJ taking sips from their drinks, and DJ glaring at him over the rim of her glass. Danny broke the stillness with a heavy sigh. "DJ," he said, giving her a pitiful look. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Why did you come, then?" DJ asked stiffly. "You obviously don't want me to be with Joey."

Danny sighed once more and shook his head. "No," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't."

"Then, there's nothing to talk about," DJ replied.

"Yes," Danny said firmly. "There is. DJ, I want you to come home."

DJ felt Joey free his hand from hers, and slid his arm around her shoulders instead. "Sorry, Dad," she said firmly. "I don't think I can do that."

"And why is that?" Danny asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well," DJ said sarcastically. "I think you know why, after all, _you _are the one who threw me out."

"Look DJ," Danny said. "Are you going to live in an apartment your whole life? You have no job, no way to make money, Joey can't take care of you; he can't even take care of himself."

"Danny," Joey started in a warning tone, but DJ cut him off with a laugh.

"No _Dad_," she said, glaring at him darkly. "I _don't_ plan on living in an apartment my whole life. _Actually,_" she said with an air as though speaking to a small child. "This is only temporary."

"W-what do you mean?" Danny asked in confusion.

DJ laughed again. "Remember on Michelle's fifth birthday when I said that I had two words for you, and that was 'red Porsche', and you said 'bus pass'?" Danny looked at her oddly for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "You didn't know it then, but I had the money to buy it."

Danny and Joey looked at her in surprise. "I-I don't understand," Danny said after a moment, when he found his voice. "How?"

"The money that mom left for me," DJ answered simply, and shrugged as though it was of no importance to her.

"But," Danny said, astounded by this revelation. "You couldn't access it until last week."

"No dad," DJ replied. "I couldn't _withdraw_ any until last week. That doesn't mean that I couldn't have the bank turn it over into a mutual fund and invest in stock when I told them too. I already had enough money when I was fifteen to buy the car I wanted. Now, since then, I have gotten smarter about economics, and if Joey wishes, he doesn't have to stay with his mom, and I don't have to stay here with Kimmy. Like I said, it's just temporary."

Silence reigned once more, and all that could be heard was the tinkling of ice cubes in DJ and Joey's glasses whenever they took a drink. Joey smiled, he couldn't have been more proud of DJ. She was a smart girl. _No, not girl, _he thought. _She's a woman._

Danny sighed and shook his head in surprise, realizing that she was now holding all the cards. "DJ, I want you to come home."

DJ stood up, and walked away, heading to the breakfast bar between the living room and the kitchen, standing with her back to them. She took a drink, and exhaled heavily. "I already told you," she said quietly. "I don't know if I can do that."

Danny sighed heavily. He knew he had to make things right, no matter how much it hurt, and he didn't want to do it. "Joseph," Danny said, making Joey jump in surprise, being addressed for the first time. "Do you, or do you not, love my daughter?"

DJ turned in surprise, looking almost angry in her incredulity. Joey looked to her and then to Danny nervously. "I-I… Yes, of course I love her, Danny. It may have taken me a while to realize it, but yes, I love her. I love her more than anything."

DJ beamed, and moving over to Joey, flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you, too, Joey," she said happily.

Danny gave them a moment, and then cleared his throat. DJ stiffened in Joey's arms, and she sat down next to him. "DJ," Danny said, his tone low, and serious. "I want you to come home. I know, I know," he said, raising his hands to silence any protests. "You don't know if you can." He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Look DJ," he said, and ran his hands through his hair. "We miss you, Michelle, and Steph, and your Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky and I. We all miss you, both of you. I want you to be happy, Deej. Now, I may not like it, but I can see that Joey makes you happy. We want you to come back, both of you."

DJ and Joey looked at each other, awe struck for a moment. "Y-you want us to come back?" Joey asked uncertainly, his arm wrapped around DJ.

"Yes," Danny said, nodding in reassurance of the statement.

"W-what about living arrangements?" DJ asked quietly as she entwined her fingers with Joey's.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and took a shaky breath. "Well," he said softly. "I-if you want, you and Joey could share a room, after all, this love you've found isn't going to die any time soon, is it? Perhaps soon you will be engaged?" DJ bushed, and Joey flushed, but neither spoke. "That would give Stephanie her own room. I think she's been sharing long enough." There was a pause and Danny cleared his throat nervously. "So, what do you think?"

DJ and Joey looked at each other, smiles slowly creeping over their faces. "I-I think," Joey trailed off and looked to DJ.

DJ smiled, and turned to her father. "We're coming home," she finished, and leaned over to hug her father.

* * *

A/N: Well, after much deliberation, I have to admit that the story ends here, and there will not be an epilogue... I must regretfully inform you that this muse has passed, and leave the rest up to your imaginations. I would however like to thank you all for reading and leaving such great reviews!


End file.
